Within various social and/or work environments, individuals are often organized into teams or groups. Members of a team frequently communicate throughout the day regarding a variety of different topics. While the form of communication used can vary, in many cases members communicate by way of a collaborative session such as a chat or instant messaging session while participating in one or more other collaborative activities such as electronic meetings, conference calls, or the like. The chat session becomes a secondary, or “back,” channel that may be on-going throughout the day and one that takes place concurrently with the other noted activities to facilitate multitasking.
When a chat session runs concurrently with one or more other activities, the transcript of the chat session often includes general references by the participants to the other concurrent activities. Without information relating to those activities, the actual transcript of the chat session may be difficult to read and include ambiguous references to activities occurring outside of the chat session. As such, the chat transcript may have little explanatory value as to the subject matter discussed when read days, weeks, or months after the fact.